Extenuating Circumstances
by Fable Linked
Summary: Amelia R. (Rosaline) Evens (fem/harry) never got the chance to be normal. Thrown out of her bitch of an aunt's home at 7, she has had to learn how to survive on the streets. Now 4 years later she goes to Hogwarts with access to: Elemental magic, Blood Magic, guns, drugs, and a badass attitude how will the rest of the student body possible survive? Rated M For A Reason People
1. Chapter 1: Giving The 3rd Degree

**Extenuating Circumstance Chapter 1:** Giving The 3rd Degree

 **Story Arc 1: Harry PotHead and the Sorcerer's Stoned**

 **Please not that this story contains Drug abuse, mentions of drug abuse, rape and attempted rape, Child abuse, gore, sex, death, Horrific and Brutal Death, Dumbledore bashing, Ronald Weasley Bashing, and arson… Lots and lots of arson.**

 **Also please note that I'm not a drug dealer, and never have been so if I get the pricing and weighing and all that other drug related shit wrong don't blame me! Also Note that I am American born and bred so if I fuck up any of you brits lingo I'm not doing it on purpose. Please do not flame me!**

 **If you see something out of whack please tell me… Also… REVIEW! No reviews mean no new chapters! Constructive Critism accepted. Nonsensical flamers will be flamed back.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Text Msg]**

" **Demonic Brain Talking"**

 **(Blood Magic)**

 **Magic Spell**

 **Summary:** Amelia R. (Rosaline) Evens (fem/harry) never got the chance to be normal. Thrown out of her bitch of an aunt's home at 7, she has had to learn how to survive on the streets. Now 4 years later she goes to Hogwarts with access to: Elemental magic, Blood Magic, guns, drugs, and a badass attitude how will the rest of the student body possible survive?

* * *

 **(Story Start! NO POV! 3** **rd** **Person POV!)**

* * *

 **[7:38 PM, Sept. 17, 1987. Little Whinging, Surrey]**

"Get out of here you wretched little monster! I'm done with you showing up my son like you're better then him you freak!" Petunia Dursley shouted flinging the burden on her family for the past seven years. "Go on! Get out of here!" Petunia sneered slamming the door shut in the face of the young figure in ragged hand me down clothes three sizes too large.

The child just stared at the door with what could only be described as incredibility. They didn't know what to do but stand there and stared at the door, a school note clasped in their hand.

They stood there for a few more minutes before coming to some sort of decision. Crumbling up their note and letting it fall to the floor, they shrugged on their ragged, duct taped backpack and walked away from the horrible house full of horrible humans. It was time to start a new.

* * *

 **Little Whining's Primary School Yr. 2**

 **Evens, R. Amelia Grade Sheet:**

 **Mathematics: A++**

 **English: A++**

 **Gymnastics: A**

 **Drama: A++**

 **History: A**

 **Social Science: A+**

 **School Advisory: Amelia is Far to advanced amongst her peers and should be moved up to Secondary School at the very least so that she may be better challenged in her schooling.**

* * *

 **[12:46 AM, Sept. 21, 1987. Sothern London, Commercial District]**

"Come on sweetie!" a large fat man shouted lumbering down the Alley way where he'd seen his quarry dart down a taller punk ambling shortly behind. "Uncle Bob only wants to play with you!" he said chuckling disgustingly.

"Just give it up you fat tub of lard. She's obviously smarter then you thought, she probably long gone by now. Let's just go find an easier play thing to catch." He said to "Uncle Bob" spitting out a black wad of… something.

Not too far away from the duo Amelia sat huddled under some trash bags, her fist crammed down her throat to keep from making any noise even as tears streamed down her face.

"Tch Fine! Let me just check those trash bags over there. She might be inside them!" "Uncle Bob" replied to his companion marching towards her hiding place.

Peeking out from her hiding spot Amelia felt herself panicking as she realized that the fat tub of lard was walking straight for her.

"Please go away please go away!" Amelia silently prayed to herself all the while feeling nothing but disgust at her own weakness. Each silent plea bringing her would be rapist closer and closer to her hiding spot. Then like some deity above decided to take pity on her Amelia felt as if she was being squeezed through a plastic stray and with a wet pop suddenly found herself roughly deposited on a roof overlooking the alleyway.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" She whispered looking around the roof she suddenly found herself on. Peeking over the side she saw the alley she'd just been in, and the fat tub of lard looking around in a pile of trash bags that she knew she'd just be hiding in. Especially when he pulled out her backpack and threw it deeper into the alley.

Hatred, deep and profound flooded her heart as she looked down at the man who wanted to use her. Without realizing what she was doing Amelia summoned a fireball over her right hand and cast it down at the fat man.

With a muffled Whoosh he was consumed by the flames, not even given the chance to scream before he was dead leaving nothing but a charred corpse behind. Jerking back in realization on what she'd just done Amelia staggered away from the edge and heaved the meager contents of her stomach all over the ground at her feet.

Still heaving slightly Amelia whipped her mouth before going back to the edge. Her second pursuer was on alert glancing around the alley with a gun drawn.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she whispered pulling back slightly when he almost spotted her. "Fuck I just killed someone!" she said looking at her hand which was glowing slightly. She could still feel a thrill of energy flowing through her arm as if to tell her that the fight wasn't over. And it wasn't. If that man told people about a disappearing girl and flaming balls of death, it wouldn't take too much for someone to make the connection that she had something to do with it and they'd come looking for her. She couldn't let that happen. She'd finally been free from her cupboard under the stairs. She was free and she wouldn't no couldn't go back now after tasting freedom for the first time in her short 7 years of life.

"Okay… Let's do this…" focusing on her palm Amelia tried bringing a fire ball into existence by remembering what if felt like and what she had been feeling when she did it the first time.

With what kind of sounded like a splutter cough a small ball of flames bloomed in the center of her palm. Smiling grimly at her accomplishment Amelia went back to the edge and aimed carefully at the man below.

"Hey ass hole! Catch!" Amelia shouted feeling brave as she threw the burning ball of death. Whether it was because he was good at dodging or she was just a terrible throw the small fireball missed its mark and smashed into the wall next to the second predators head, instead of into it.

"What the fuck!" he shouted in surprise before turning his gun towards Amelia and opening fire.

Eeping in surprise she ducked down and barely avoided getting her head blown off. Quickly conjuring another fireball Amelia popped back out again and threw it before ducking back down.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" her opponent shouted as he patted down the flames on his pant legs caused by the latest fire ball thrown by her. While it hadn't gotten him directly the splashing affect that the flame ball apparently had was enough that it had set him on fire.

Getting an idea, Amelia quickly conjured a fire ball and threw it then quickly created a second and struck with it while her foe was busy dousing the flames that caught him from the first throw.

With a horrifying shriek he burst into flames as her second fireball hit him in the chest igniting his clothes like a match to wood drenched in lighter fluid. Screaming in pain and fear, the man dropped to the ground and rolled until most of the flames were extinguished. Taking his inactivity as his death Amelia scrambled over and down a fire escape not too far from her.

Back down in the alley Amelia scrunched her nose up at the small of charred flesh, stamping down on the urge to puke again as she did so. Moving over towards the fat man she saw that he was well and truly cooked.

"Yeah he's not getting back up." She said morosely before moving onto the second man. "Oh you're still alive." Amelia said queasily as she stared at the man. He was covered in horrible burns all over his back, chest, and arms.

"F-fuck y-you, you cunt!" he growled through his pain struggling to lift his gun so that he could shoot her. Seeing what he was planning Amelia quickly moved forward and stepped down on his wrist. Forcing him to howl in pain and kept him from bring his gun to bare.

"You know," she said bending down and prying the gun out of his fingers a Mauser C96. "I don't want to kill you, but you're a treat to my freedom." She said pointing the gun at his head. "And I'm not going back to the cupboard." She finished before pulling the trigger sending a 7.63 mm slug of copper into the burnt man's skull.

"Whoa!" Amelia shouted as she fell back on her ass. Sighing she searched through the officially dead man's pockets and found two ten pound bills, and two extra Magazines of bullets supposedly for her new gun. Pocketing the money, Amelia went about checking her new gun (and loading a new magazine after she discovered that the old one (which she pocketed) was empty) making sure that nothing obvious was broken. She'd have to worry about the rest of it when she found an instruction Manuel or something.

Grabbing her backpack Amelia put her last magazine (and the old empty one) inside while stuffing her Mauser in the back of her waistband covering it with her too large shirt. Glancing around one last time Amelia was about to leave when she smelled something that smelled slightly like sewage. Growing curious Amelia followed the smell and was confused when she found some dark green brick stacked besides some white bricks hidden behind a dumpster. It took her a second but when she finally realized just what these "Bricks" were Amelia couldn't help but let a grim smile settle on her face.

"Well, I've already killed people why not go into drug dealing?" She asked herself storing the bricks (8 in all) in her backpack under her old school books. "Now the only problem is finding someone who'd want to buy drugs…" Amelia said to herself as she walked away from the Alley casting two fire balls on the desecrated corpse to completely (hopefully) destroy them.

After a while it finally hit her. "I know! I'll sell them to Gangsters! They always want drugs!" She said smugly to herself stopping in a park. Climbing a large leafy tree Amelia went up as high as she could without the branches breaking on her and bedded down for the night. She'd find some gangster to sell the drugs to tomorrow. And if they just tried to take them from her she'd just shoot them or burn them and take their stuff. Either way tomorrow she was going to make some serious bank.

* * *

 **[3:43 PM, Sept 22, 1987. Sothern London, Industrial District]**

Samantha Grey didn't know much to make of it when a younger girl of like 5 or 6 with clothes 2 sizes too big waltzed into her hide out and asked her if she wanted to buy some weed or cocaine. Which was rather understandable if you looked at it from her position (or any position really, well any except for the 7 year old who was doing the selling anyway) and the absurdity of it.

"I'm sorry what?" Samantha asked the primary schooler pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a migraine starting to form. 'How the hell did this girl even get past the guards, let alone walk up to her in her office to sell me drugs?' Samantha asked herself silently as the Primary Schooler rolled her eyes at her in exasperation.

"I asked if you want to buy 4 bricks of Weed or cocaine?" she replied with a huff obviously irritated on not being taken seriously.

"And where'd you get these drugs? Drug dealer isn't the usual occupation you find your average Primary Schooler now is it?" Samantha replied

"Well that's not the issue now it is?" the girl replied petulantly "The issue is whether you want to buy my drugs or not. So which is it? I haven't got all day you know." She said impatiently tapping her foot.

'This girl is so serious it's adorable.' Samantha thought to herself trying to keep a smile off her face. 'Snap out of it Sam! We've got a 6 year old trying to sell us drugs! We've got to figure out where she came from, and put her back before these streets chew her up and spit her back out. So first we'll need her name. Cissy still works for the bobbies I could probably get her to run a search on this girl!' Samantha though coming to a decision.

"Hmm… Fine." Samantha said tersely, "How much of what do you got and what do you want for it?" She demanded.

"Altogether I have 8 bricks of drugs. And it's going to be 502.13 Pounds Sterling per brick of cocaine and 188.93 Pounds Sterling per brick of weed." She said pulling out a small sheet of paper. "If you want to bundle then it's going to be 755.73 Pounds Sterling for 4 bricks of Marijuana, and for the 4 bricks of cocaine I'm gonna want 2,003.86 Pounds Sterling. And if you are going to want to buy all of it all together I want 2,908.54 Pounds Sterling."

Samantha was glad she hadn't been drinking anything when the little girl in front of her had started listing her prices, otherwise the spite takes would have been glorious. 'Bloody Hell?! Did this girl take Drugs 101 or something!? Those are Market Prices!' Samantha thought thinking furiously on how she could spin the suddenly challenging deal in her favor.

"Oh and before you start thinking yourself in circles the prices are nonnegotiable. So don't even bother." Amelia stated playing with a lock of her hair. "Unless of course you want me to take my business elsewhere? I'm sure those guys down by the docks would be happy to buy my product."

'Son of a-… this little punk isn't playing around is she?' Samantha thought slamming her forehead repeatedly into her desk (which elicited a giggle from the source of her irritation) 'I can't let her take potentially good business to Morningstar! …sigh… this little girl is good.' Samantha thought as she contemplated the pain in her side known as Morningstar.

Sighing Samantha held out her hand for the little girl who'd backed her in a corner to shake. "My I be privileged as to know the name of the little guttersnipe who has just so soundly backed me into a corner?" Samantha sighed while using her other hand to text one of her subordinates to bring up the cash from their stores.

"I'm Amelia Evens but I'd just rather go by Amy if you wouldn't mind!" Amy said with a giggle.

"Amy huh? Well nice to meet ya you little punk I'm Samantha Grey leader of the Third Street Saints… London Branch." Samantha replied then added as an afterthought. "Your money will be up in a few minutes by the way."

"Yay!" Amy giggled happily making Samantha forget for a second that this little girl had just swindled her out of 3,000 Pounds. But then she remembered and groaned in frustration when she realized that she was going to have to report to "The Boss" about this.

"Alicia is never going to let me live this down." Samantha moaned while contemplating suicide.

Amy just giggled away, amused by Samantha's plight.

* * *

 **[4:08 PM, Sept 22, 1987. Sothern London, Industrial District] [3** **RD** **Street Saint's (London Branch) Hide Out]**

True to her word within a few minutes Samantha's courier came up to her office and delivered the money (though he didn't managed to escape before receiving an earful on how a 6- (I'm 7)… 7 year old Managed to waltz up to her office without anyone noticing).

"Well Ms. Grey! It was a pleasure doing business with you and I look forward to our next interactions!" Amelia said giving a mocking curtsy.

"Just get out of here you brat!" Samantha said with a good natured huff.

"Fine! I'm going I'm going…" Amelia replied before stopping in the doorway. "Oh! Before I forget! If you have any Goons down by the docks I suggest you pull them out. Word around there is that there's some crazy arsonist setting people on fire! That doesn't exactly sound like a pleasant way to go does it?" Amy asked rhetorically before bouncing out not even giving the Leader of the Saints (London Branch) a chance to reply.

"The Docks Eh?" Samantha said to herself. Pulling out her cell she quickly dialed her second in command. "Erin! Get me Cissy there's someone I want her to run a search on! Also talk to our boys in the docks! I want all of them pulled out of there by tonight! Tomorrow at the very absolute latest."

"Erm… Sure boss… What's this about?" Erin asked sounding absolutely confused.

"Just a hunch… Get it done." Samantha commanded cutting the line. "Well… this ought to be interesting."

* * *

 **(Story Stop!)**

 **Wow that was a long chapter… Yeah I've really got nothing to say other than my mind is weird.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think! If you guys want more from this Fanfic I will require at least 20 reviews. This chapter alone took FOREVER to write and I was running on empty with motivation by the time I got down to here. So if you guys want more you're going to have to give me a reason to want to.**

…

…

…

 **Well good luck with that! :D**

 **But seriously Review I'd love to continue writing more for this but… you know… I can't really find the motivation to do it.**

 **Well good bye good luck! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prepping For War or somethin

**Extenuating Circumstance Ch. 2: Prepping For War… or somethin'**

 **Story Arc 1: Harry PotHead and the Sorcerer's Stoned**

 **Please not that this story contains Drug abuse, mentions of drug abuse, rape and attempted rape, Child abuse, gore, sex, death, Horrific and Brutal Death, Dumbledore bashing, Ronald Weasley Bashing, and arson… Lots and lots of arson.**

 **Also please note that I'm not a drug dealer, and never have been so if I get the pricing and weighing and all that other drug related shit wrong don't blame me! Also Note that I am American born and bred so if I fuck up any of you brits lingo I'm not doing it on purpose. Please do not flame me!**

 **If you see something out of whack please tell me… Also… REVIEW! No reviews mean no new chapters! Constructive Critism accepted. Nonsensical flamers will be flamed back.**

Okay so now that most of the standard bullshit is out of the way let me start off by say I'm SO sorry guys! I was planning on releasing this chapter within a week of the first! Yes the asking for 20 reviews was SUPPOSED to be a joke! Unfortunately my computer decided it wanted to go for a swim! T-T

Well I'd finally gotten it fixed and Low and behold Google Docs thought it'd be swell idea to go ahead and delete EVERYTHING I had saved on it! Needless to say I haven't been a very happy camper. But now I'm back and so without further ado here's The Chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Text Mgs]**

" **Demonic Brain Talking"**

 **(Blood Magic)**

 **Magic Spell**

 **Summary:** Amelia R. (Rosaline) Evens (fem/harry) never got the chance to be normal. Thrown out of her bitch of an aunt's home at 7, she has had to learn how to survive on the streets. Now 4 years later she goes to Hogwarts with access to: Elemental magic, Blood Magic, guns, drugs, and a badass attitude how will the rest of the student body possible survive?

 **(Story Start! Amelia's POV! 3** **rd** **Person POV!)**

* * *

Exiting the "Secret" base of the London Saints.' Honestly this place wasn't all that hard to find considering it has their fucking Logo in neon super emblazoned on the fucking building! Honestly if all gangster are this stupid it was a wonder the lot of them weren't all caught already… oh… wait… the Bobbies are just as stupid… Damn it it's a wonder the human race ever got off the ground!' Amelia thought to herself with a sigh as she headed back towards her park. She'd need some rest if she was going to do more stupid stunts like the one she'd just pulled.

"Honestly who strolls into a gangster's "hideout" and demands to be paid cash for drugs that were probably stolen from them?" Amelia wondered aloud scrunching up her nose adorably in confusion.

 **(Across the Ocean)**

* * *

"ACHOO!" the most powerful woman and the known world sneezed.

"Are you okay Madam President?" her assistant asked concerned putting down another stack of paperwork for her to look over.

"Lesley for the Last time it's either Alicia or if that's too informal for my lovely lover then you can call me by my last name!" Alicia huffed at her girlfriend/assistant. "And I'm fine Sam is probably just cussing me out again." She shrugged.

"If you are sure then Ms. Gordon." Lesley replied uncertainly.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's insisted formality. Getting a wicked idea Alicia suddenly reached over and pulled Lesley into her lap!

"Let go of me you brute!" Lesley squeaked her cheeks turning a nice pink.

"Nope! You've been a bad, bad girl and you need to be punished!" Alicia purred seductively, while flipping a switch on her desk that would shut down all the cameras in her office and lock all the doors.

 **Now Playing- Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth**

"Damn it where does that Music come from!?" Alicia demanded, "Ugh fuck it I don't care!"

 **(Back Across the Pond!)**

 **[5:33 PM, Sept 22, 1987. Sothern London, Commercial District] [Kennington Park]**

* * *

Amelia groaned in relief as she settled into "her tree". Reaching into a bundle of branches on a slightly higher level Amelia pulled out a rather familiar black and yellow book with the words written boldly on its side **Drug Dealing for Dummies**. "Who knew they literally made a book for everything?" Amelia wondered before hugging her book. "And whoever was stupid enough to throw this away was an idiot!" cracking open her book for a little studying Amelia was suddenly struck by a realization. 'If they actually have a Drug Dealing for Dummies… what's to say that they don't have one for making them?' She thought with a malicious grin.

"Exploit Found! Whoa!" Amelia cheered and subsequently nearly fell out of her tree. "Note to self: Cheering in a tree is not a smart Idea." She said with a serious face while writing said note on a Notepad with a pen she got from… somewhere…

"Where'd I get these from?" Amelia wondered looking at her new writing utensil and pad in confusion. Shrugging she flipped to a fresh page and quickly jotted down a list of objective.

* * *

 **Super-Secret** **Plan on World Domination:**

 **1) Be a Badass and Take Control of Docks**

 **2) Steal/Buy A Copy of Drug Making For Dummies (Or something along those lines)**

 **3) Buy New Clothes**

 **4) Set Up Shop In Newly Claimed Territory**

 **5) Sell Lots Of Drug & Get Super Rich**

 **6) Become Famous Selling Drugs And Being A Badass**

 **7) Shoot Anyone Stupid Enough To Warrant Shooting**

 **8) Acquire Rusty Metal Pole**

 **9) Murderize All Pedophiles With Rusty Pole**

 **10) Stage A One Girl Army Coup And Take Over The Country**

 **11) Take Over The World With Cuteness**

* * *

Looking over her newly written List for any glaring holes. Seeing none Amelia tucked her writing supplier in her bag… or least tried to. Grabbing her Notepad again she made one little edit.

* * *

 **Super-Secret** **Plan on World Domination:**

 **1)** **Find/Steal New/Bigger Backpack**

 **2)** **Be a Badass and Take Control of Docks**

 **3) Steal/Buy A Copy of Drug Making For Dummies (Or something along those lines)**

 **4) Buy New Clothes**

 **5) Set Up Shop In Newly Claimed Territory**

 **6) Sell Lots Of Drug & Get Super Rich**

 **7) Become Famous Selling Drugs And Being A Badass**

 **8) Shoot Anyone Stupid Enough To Warrant Shooting**

 **9) Acquire Rusty Metal Pole**

 **10) Murderize All Pedophiles With Rusty Pole**

 **11) Stage A One Girl Army Coup And Take Over The Country**

 **12) Take Over The World With Cuteness**

* * *

Nodding at her new and improved list shoved her it in her pocket and promptly fell asleep. Who knew selling drugs to a Gangster could be so draining?

 **[11:55 PM, Sept 22, 1987. Sothern London,** **Dockyard 6]**

* * *

"Okay let's see here…" Amelia mumbled to herself looking through a pair of Binoculars (she'd pilfered from the same store she'd "borrowed" her new messenger bag from), "Yep! Just like I suspected… A lot of asshole-ish looking assholes with guns." Amelia groused to herself.

Sighing she put her Binoculars away before grabbing the Colt 45 lying next to her. "Hey do you mind if I borrow this?" she asked the burnt corpse that had been lying next to her, with all that was visibly identifiable of them being the burnt remains of a red overcoat.

"Of course you don't! You're dead and dead people can't talk!" Amelia giggled, before sobering up and taking out her notepad. "Note to self: Find a psychiatrist I might be going insane." She iterated while scribbling down her note.

"Alright Tele-Ho!" Amelia shouted running towards the men with guns after putting her notepad away… Or at least she would have, had she not remembered a moment later that she'd been on a roof. A roof she'd just run off of.

 ***Squelch***

Luckily for Amelia she'd unknowingly positioned herself over an open dumpster.

"Ewe! Note to self: running off of a roof will land you in a pile of crap!" Amelia whined, pulling herself out of the dumpster, the empty dish of what was probably a delicious rhubarb pie perch precariously on her head.

"Now where was I?" Amelia asked throwing her "Hat" back into the pit from whence it came. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed noticing the gun in her hands. "Tele-Ho!" she shouted charging off… Only to promptly turn around and charge the other way when she realized she was going the wrong direction.

* * *

 **(STORY STOP!)**

 **Okay sorry about the length of this chapter! As I said earlier Google Docs deleted the original (Which was another 1600+ words longer than this), but I've gotten tired of writing out the entire bloody chapter only for something else to screw me over so I've just decided to end this halfway through!**

 **Which is kind of funny (Not really it fucking pisses me off) because this was originally part of the first chapter, but I'd cut it in half to be more manageable for you guys. Had I known the bullshit that was going to go down I'd have just posted the entire 6,000+ chapter it was originally. God my life sucks.**

 **Reviews:**

 **bluehose chapter 1 . Aug 19**

 **I like the Idea for this story, It is really good. However, She has not spent her whole life on the street, she shouldn't have that much knowledge. It would be nice to see some progression into this awesome street punk. Like Ii said, great idea, but slow down a little.**

 **Me: Yeah (flinch) that accidently got left out when I cut the original 6,000 in half. Sorry about that**

 **ThunderClaw03 chapter 1 . Aug 19**

 **Great job keep it up update soon**

 **Me: Again I'm sorry this was supposed to be out within a week of your comment. T-T**

 **Lucky2014 chapter 1 . Aug 19**

 **I think this is a fantastic idea for a story and I hope you decide to continue writing it (though I understand if you can't find the motivation). I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.**

 **Me: Thanks! Me and my Motivation (or lack thereof) appreciates your review!**

 **Shadowsmage chapter 1 . Aug 19**

 **interesting start, looking forward to more**

 **Me: And More you shall receive!**

 **Deadlux chapter 1 . Aug 19**

 **PLZ Continue This Story Is Going Great So Far!**

 **Me: Story Continuation Achieved! (Insert Fist Pump)**

 **unanonymous chapter 1 . Aug 20**

 **i wonder why i was thinking that it has more chapters and was ultimately disappointed that there was no next button.**

 **You are obviously taking the little fairy tale route to accomplish your story telling and i cant say that i mind. If you manage to let Amelia have this cute approach even as she grows i am happy**

 **Me: Yeah I hate when I do that as well!**

 **Erm… What? Yo no compredo tu hablar. What do you mean I'm taking the Fairy Tale Route? What does that admittedly epic anime have to do with this!? 0_o**

 **But yes I'll try to have Amelia maintain her cute and adorable badassoriness.**

 **JudgementKing chapter 1 . Aug 21**

 **So far this sounds like it will be a good story. Plus the introduction of the London Branch Saints really boosted my interest. Hope you continue this story.**

 **Me: Yeah sorry but this was pretty much the last you're gonna see of the London Saints. But I'll try to work them again somewhere down the line.**

 **Digital Anarchy chapter 1 . Aug 29**

 **I can see that this story is influenced by Silently Watches' Black Princess series. But it still has potential to become something unique. I would prefer if your fem!Harry turned into a badass gangster instead of a nymphomaniac ex-prostitute. Really looking forward to more.**

 **Me: …**

…

…

…

 **I don't know whether to feel pride in being compared to a brilliant fanfiction author (all of whose works I've admittedly read) or insulted since the inspiration/influence for this fanfic was completely original.**

 **I literally woke up one morning and thought: "Hmm… Harry Potter's world is like a bad acid trip! Let's turn harry into a drug dealer!"**

 **So yeah. I'll go with Pleasantly Peeved.**

 **Laurenmk20 chapter 1 . Sep 3**

 **Telling people youll only continue if you get x amount of reviews, is NOT the way to go. I'm telling you, ive seen fics not get anywhere/fail because every chapter the author tells readers that they want a certain amount of reviews. I get if you need motivation but quite frankly it also has a great potential for users to NOT follow the story or lose interest in it. Now you have a wonderful plot. I laughed even but I cant find myself to follow authors who demand reviews, so yea unfortunetly i eont be continuing any further. Good Luck though. Id love to see this fic be successful. :-)**

 **Me: God Damn it. SEE YOU STUPID COMPUTER! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO SWIMMING! I LOSE FOLLOWERS! Can someone who knows this brave asshole get into contact with them and tell him what went down? Because I've tried to PM them but they've turned that setting off.**

 **Please? Thank you!**

 **77aussierulz77 chapter 1 . Sep 5**

 **Love the story so far, have to say Anelia is sounding like a psychopath though. First kill understandable but the next one shows her being a bit of a psychopath which us completely fine.**

 **Me: Good! She was supposed to come off like that! After all if all you'd known was beating, hard labor, starvation, and a small broom closet all your life. Chances are you're going to be a little… unstable… Added to the fact that Amelia is a genius (like 10 yo college grad with doctorate genius) and you have a very unstable 7 year old with the ability to conjure fire.**

 **Guest chapter 1 . Sep 12**

 **Great story so far. Keep it up. Make our girl a bamf. Now all u need 2 give her is power over lightning.**

 **Me: Thanks! She will be a Bamf! However I won't be giving her access to Lightning. It'd be tap dancing too close to The Lightning Weaver for my tastes. However (spoilers) I will be giving her access to Wind! You would have seen that in this chapter if I wasn't worried it'd somehow get deleted. Oh well there's always next chapter! Hopefully it won't take me another month! T-T**

 **Balrog1788 chapter 1 . Sep 14**

 **please keep going on this. not many people do a decent fem harry and luna story and this is better than decent, this is funny.**

 **Me: Which was one of the reasons I'm making it! I love Luna and it saddens me that not too many people do right by her! Hopefully I can pull it off.**

 **sassy973 chapter 1 . Sep 15**

 **Loved it update soon.**

 **Me: Your wish is my command!**

 **Crazy pixie15 chapter 1 . Sep 17**

 **I love it so far. please continue**

 **Me: If you'd turn your monitor above you will notice that I have! ^-^**

 **aliciasellers75 chapter 1 . Sep 18**

 **Update soon.**

 **Me: ^-^… -_-**

 **desireejones99 chapter 1 . Sep 21**

 **Very interesting concept, would loveto see updates soon for this**

 **Me: -_-… 9-9… ewe…**

 **Whelp! That's all for now! Please Review! It truly does fuel my motivation to write more! I will try however to get the other half of this chapter out by next week at least! If I can get it out sooner than I will! Anyway! See ya'll next time!**


End file.
